Breaking The Silence
by AJ Freas
Summary: Bruce was called away by S.H.I.E.L.D. They said it was for his expertise with Gamma Radiation, but once they have him, he's off on a wild goose-chase while Hermione was sent back to England. Didn't S.H.I.E.L.D. realize that she was the key to keeping the other guy calm? Yet they refused to allow her to accompany him. All of that together meant one thing: Hermione was not pleased.
1. I Will Hunt You Down

**AN:** I had originally intended to keep 'Nothing But Silence' as a one shot. Only there were some requests to continue and I thought… maybe. Then ideas popped into my head on how I'd handle things and thought… maybe. Then I made the mistake of actually sitting down and putting ideas into chapter breakdowns and how I'd advance the story and thought… maybe. THEN … well … then I wrote this.

You do not have to read 'Nothing But Silence' prior to reading this, but it may give you insight to how this story got its start. Hope you enjoy my humble attempt to entertain you.

* * *

**I Will Hunt You Down**

The initial meeting had been rather interesting, albeit relatively uninformative since many answers to her questions were considered top secret or 'need to know' only and apparently she didn't need to know much. From the information she had gathered the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division - aka S.H.I.E.L.D. - was in desperate need of scientist Dr. Bruce Banner's expertise with gamma radiation signatures to hunt down something they lost.

When they had come looking for Bruce, he had been living his life peacefully in Calcutta, India. They had known where the doctor was living. What they hadn't counted on his other half: no, not the Hulk - they knew all about 'the other guy' - it was the wife, Hermione Banner née Granger.

The agent, Natasha Romanoff, had pleaded S.H.I.E.L.D.'s case quite convincingly, but Hermione was _not_ happy. That wasn't to say Hermione wasn't sympathetic: she understood the urgency, the danger and need of the American people, but they were taking her husband away to an undisclosed location for an indefinite amount of time and she was being sent to _England_.

The fact that Hermione was being sent back to her parents' house in Stratford at Bruce's request was not lost on her. Nor did the witch spare the scientist her ire while they prepared to leave the run-down hut that they had called home for the past six months.

Hermione paced back and forth, ranting about the injustice and utterly rude behavior of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent to have simply dismissed her out of hand. Sure Hermione wasn't a conventional scientist, but she was highly intelligent and was an excellent researcher. She was a warrior in her own right, she wouldn't be a hindrance, she was an asset and they would have been lucky to have her help.

Bruce silently packed his bag, allowing the tirade to wash over him and occasionally made non-committal noises of acknowledgement because he was, of course, listening, but - wisely - refrained from taking sides… or perhaps it would be more accurate to say the scientist was unwisely only half listening to his wife's concerns. After all when Hermione turned to him and asked 'Don't you agree?' Bruce found he was caught flat footed and stared blankly at his wife. "I…"

"Were you even listening?" Hermione huffed as her annoyance spiked once again, that time solely directed at her husband. She pulled her wand from its holder and tapped her trunk. Her clothing flew from the closet and drawers to fold themselves into neat piles before finding a nice orderly home within the large case.

Bruce dodged a pair of shoes that were coming straight for his head before the trainers tucked themselves into a pocket in her trunk. The man sighed, knowing he had to somehow appease his wife. Bruce dropped the shirt he had been folding into his own bag and pulled his wife into his embrace.

Hermione pouted petulantly as he wrapped his hands around her slim waist using his thumbs to rub at her soft skin. She focused on his shirt collar and flattened it out while removing imaginary lint to keep her distracted from Bruce's touch, stubbornly refusing to give in to his calm demeanour and give up her tirade too soon. "Hermione, you're not a scientist. You're an excellent healer and a brilliant witch, not to mention the love of my life. S.H.I.E.L.D. apparently doesn't know about the wizarding world and I, for one, would like to keep you off of their radar. It's bad enough they know about me and… the other guy."

She shivered when his hands roamed freely over her skin before she finally gave in and admitted, "I'm going to miss you. We've rarely been apart since we've met and now you'll be gone for who knows how long."

Bruce trailed kisses along her neck and whispered in her ear, "I love you, my wife; now and always."

* * *

Natasha's gray eyes scanned the document in her hand while casting subtle glances at the civilian passengers directly across from her. She appeared to be more at ease in her leather outfit rather than the peasant skirt and blouse she had on the day before. Her bobbed red curls still framed her heart shaped face, but the threat-free look she had been attempting in their first encounter was no longer paramount as she sat with guns holstered to her shapely thighs.

Bruce fidgeted in his seat in an attempt to get comfortable. He bided his time with naps or reading with the few breaks to go to the toilet or eat a snack. Hermione openly watched the red headed woman with blatant malice in her hard gaze and tapped a rhythmic tattoo on the armrest of her seat. The witch had decided that she was not a fan of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and would happily hex her.

The flight from India to England was long. Ten hours cooped up in a metal tube in the sky was not Hermione's idea of fun.

Hermione's arguments about joining her husband were ignored or countered, having been told her services were not needed nor wanted. Bruce understood both sides of the argument, but was still quite adamant about leaving Hermione in London with her family where she'd be 'safe'.

The witch huffed and folded her arms across her chest because these Americans obviously didn't know who they were dealing with and the brunette had no wish to correct them. She was even more annoyed that their honeymoon had been cut short in order for Bruce to help these ungrateful, foolish Yanks. While Calcutta wasn't her ideal place for a honeymoon, Hermione understood Bruce's desire to help the sick and dying. After all, it was at a health clinic that the two had met. Bruce had been working there when Hermione came to volunteer her services. Who knew Hermione Granger would get bored on her yearlong forced sabbatical from St. Mungo's?

Bruce's kind nature, high intelligence and quiet, unimposing demeanour caught her attention. His inner strength, conviction and similar morals won her heart. Theirs wasn't a match made in heaven, they both had their personal baggage, but their love was true and honesty was the foundation of their relationship.

In his half asleep mindset, Bruce reached out for his wife, but his hand dropped to his side a moment later. Hermione watched him and a small smile tugged at her features. She wanted to be angry with him, but those long dark eyelashes and brown bedroom eyes batted sleepily in her direction when she moved. Hermione melted at the vulnerable desperation he displayed when he sat up, "Where-"

"I'm merely going to the loo, Bruce. For pity's sake, how far do you think I can go when we're stuck in the middle of nowhere on a plane?" Hermione huffed.

"You can do that poof thing and disappear and I wouldn't even know until we land or something." Bruce countered, but soon winced when the irate woman growled.

"I can't very well apparate if I don't know where I am. If we're over water, land isn't near enough and, as fabulous as magic is, it does have limitations. Apparating is a short distance form of travel. Besides, I have to have been to a place in order for me to apparate safely or at the very least have coordinates to the specific location or similar foci." Hermione had once again slipped into her lecturing mode that made Bruce grin like a loon. Seeing the besotted look on her husband's face, Hermione's anger dissipated entirely. The witch leaned forward and brushed her lips against his, cupping his cheek tenderly. "I'll be back, love. I really do need the loo."

* * *

Landing at Damyns Hall Aerodrome in Havering, Hermione gathered her belongings and stuffed them in her beaded bag. Bruce waited to escort his wife from the plane. The witch paused before exiting and stared at the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, "Bruce will be calling me often. If, for reasons beyond his control, he cannot call me before three days have passed, you will do so on his behalf because if something happens to my husband, I _will_ hunt you down."

Bruce gave Natasha a lopsided grin, "Hermione is rather protective."

The agent kept her eyes trained on Hermione as she was currently the bigger threat, "I assure you that nothing is going to happen to Dr. Banner."

"And I assure you," Hermione smirked at Natasha, "You had better hope not."

The scientist blushed and guided his wife off the plane with a hand gripping possessively at her hip, "You're sexy when you get so territorial."

"Territorial? Am I to mark you next?"

"I wear a wedding ring. Isn't that enough?"

"Perhaps or perhaps I simply need to nibble on you a bit more." Hermione laughed softly at Bruce's growl and continued off of the plane, pausing long enough to pull her coat tighter around her at the bottom of the steps. "I forgot how cold England can be."

Her husband followed her off the plane in order to wrap his arms around her and bury his nose in her neck. Bruce inhaled deeply, "I'm going to miss you."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her body to his, "Then don't go."

Bruce chuckled, "I _have_ to go, babe. Not many people are familiar with gamma radiation. The threat is currently contained in America, but if it isn't taken care of now it can spread around the world. You know I can't sit by and allow that to happen if I can help stop it before it gets that far."

She sighed softly and tightened her hold, "I know in my head, but my heart wants to keep you close and safe."

"I do love that heart of yours." Bruce kissed along her jaw until their lips met. He pressed his forehead to hers when their lips broke from their kiss and he sighed longingly, "I'll call you when we land. Are you going back to the house?"

Hermione winced, but nodded. "I hate staying at that house, but if I stayed anywhere in the wizarding world I can't receive your calls." She ran a finger along his neck wrapping the chain that draped there around the digit, "Don't take this off. Ever."

"Never," Bruce mimicked her movements and tapped the matching medallion that hung around his wife's slender neck.

"Excuse me, Dr. Banner. We're refueled. It's time to go." One of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had poked his head out of the door to speak to Bruce, but reentered the plane quickly to give the two their privacy.

Hermione's soft chocolate brown eyes met dark bedroom eyes. Bruce pulled his wife in for another kiss and grinned against her lips when he felt her shiver. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Stay safe, love." Hermione forced herself to release her hold on her husband and turned on her heel towards the small terminal building.

The engines on the jet fired up behind her, but she wouldn't turn around. If she allowed herself a look at the plane taking her husband from her, she might bring it down and possibly kill everyone inside just to keep him at her side. Hermione sighed, wondering where those selfish thoughts had come from and forced herself to stop moving away. She watched with a heavy heart as the jet taxied across the grass and was soon shooting across the dark night before she apparated to Stratford.

* * *

The house loomed over her looking dark, cold, abandoned and uninviting. Hermione stared at the sight before her and desperately tried to remember the good times she had spent in that house with her parents. She wrapped her arms around her middle and a small smile tugged at her lips. She thought of how her father swung her around in circles, her mother drying fruit with her much like other mothers baked cookies with their daughters; how she had clung to her father as he pranced around the living room, giving her a piggyback ride and her mother teaching her how to crochet.

Hermione gave a small shudder when the wind whipped past her and moved forward to enter the abode. She felt the wards tingle around her as she approached and with a wave of her wand the back door opened for her. She flicked on the lights and did a quick scan of the premises. The house was spotless as expected and Hermione smiled, "Winky."

A small pop announced the arrival of the house elf who squealed her excitement. The female house elf - with bat-like ears, a tomato-sized nose and huge brown eyes - wore a skirt and blouse with a matching blue hat. "Miss Mine is home!"

Crouching to eye level with Winky, Hermione's smile widened, "Is that a new hat, Winky?"

Winky patted her hat with pride, "Miss is spoiling Winky too much, Winky now has _three_ hats!"

"It is absolutely darling." Hermione handed over her bag to her house elf, "I will be staying for a while. Please put that in my room for me. I'll also be brewing while I'm home. It will be nice to have a proper lab again. Do we have anything to eat? There wasn't much to eat on the flight from India."

Bouncing on her feet, Winky's ears flapped like wings and she grinned happily, "Winky takes care of Miss Mine. Does Miss want to start with a warm bath first or food?"

"Oh a bath does sound good, but it is getting late. Food first, then bath and then sleep."

"Yes, Miss!"

With a soft pop the house elf went off, leaving Hermione to pull her mobile phone from her pocket. It was late, causing Hermione to hesitate, but she knew better than to arrive home and not let her brother know she was in town. She sent a quick text and dropped the phone back into her pocket before making her way to the dining table.

The moment she sat down a bowl of stew and soft warm bread with melting butter appeared along with a glass of milk. She managed to eat three bites of her late dinner before her phone rang. She answered after the second ring, "Hello, Harry."

* * *

**AN2:** Just a quick note: not all chapters are short, but the overall story is.


	2. You're Much Too Thin

**AN:** Just to clarify. It isn't so much that I need to 'write more', it is simply a matter of my daughter having the time to edit the chapters (work, school, having a life just gets in the way). As it stands, this story is completely written. It simply requires editing.

More importantly, thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows. It warms the heart!

* * *

**You're Much Too Thin.**

Hermione carried the cauldron to the workbench and gave a small yelp of surprise when her mobile phone rang. Grinning sheepishly at her silly reaction, the witch pulled her phone from her pocket and set it on the workbench before pressing the speaker button. "Banner speaking."

"Yes, he is."

Carefully setting up the cauldron in order to begin brewing she grinned at her phone when she heard her husband's voice, "Bruce?"

"Well of course. Unless you managed to find another man named Banner and married him in the short time since you left me-"

"_You_ left me!"

"You walked away."

"You flew away."

"You win."

"I always do."

"Naturally." Bruce could be heard chuckling on his end of the phone, "I can be right or I can be happy. I choose to be happy."

"I always knew you were a brilliant man." Hermione set her ingredients in order of use, before continuing her prep work. "Did you just get there?"

"Landed over an hour ago. Introductions and a debriefing came first. Get this, they have us in a _flying _aircraft carrier."

"Aircraft carrier? Isn't that part of the American naval military or some sort?"

"Yes, it's a ship. That flies. It even has a sort of cloaking device, very science fiction."

Slicing the first ingredient uniformly and with ease, Hermione asked her husband, "You said this ship carrier… thing… is in the air? Fascinating. What an odd thing to want to make fly. I wonder what prompted them to create such a vessel. Then again, Arthur made a flying car and Sirius had a flying motorbike…"

"Yes, it's an enormous ship that flies. Just don't confuse it with Peter Pan's flying pirate ship. This one doesn't use pixie dust."

"Pixie dust doesn't really cause things to fly. As disgusting as it may seem, it is actually a natural secretion from pixies that is presumably sprinkled on a wizarding cereal called Pixie Puffs. Not that I'd ever deem to eat such a thing. Just imagining how they collect said dust makes me a tad queasy." Hermione set aside the last of the ingredients she had prepared and moved towards the cauldron. The witch added the potion base and set the fire to begin brewing.

"It was a joke, babe."

"Not a very good one." Hermione grinned despite her claim.

"They call it a Helicarrier." Ignoring his wife's dig at his attempt at humor, Bruce brought the conversation back on topic, "It's mammoth in size. They say its the size of a city! Oh and did I tell you I met the Captain?"

"Captain?" Hermione canted her head in thought, "What captain would that be? The one that commands the flying ship?"

"Nope. Captain America. The real live hero. He was the first, did you know?"

"Hmm," She add the first few ingredients to the boiling pot, "I've never heard of him."

"I'm surprised. You know everything else." Bruce went quiet for a moment and Hermione stirred the cauldron - after having put in her next three ingredients - exactly seven times clockwise. There were background noises of some sort of electronics coming from Bruce's end of the phone call. It was another few moments before he spoke again, "The lab they have here is fantastic. All this new state of the art equipment must have cost them a fortune."

"I'm glad you're having fun playing with all the new toys." She set aside the stirring rod and grinned at the phone, "So what is this Captain like?"

"Well, he seems pretty level headed. The perfect soldier. He says he knows about the other guy, but doesn't really care about him one way or the other so long as I do my part in finding the Tesseract."

"The what?"

"Tesseract, it's what we're looking for." Bruce once again went quiet. Hermione wasn't offended by his bouts of distraction. She knew her husband was working while they spoke on the phone much like she was working on his specialized calming draught. "I also met Director Fury. You'd hate him."

"I would imagine so. He took my husband away from me. I'm sure that is reason enough not to like the man." Hermione stirred the potion once more as soon as it changed color, "I've been looking into the calming draught I altered for you. Asana has a side effect that I hadn't noted previously."

"Should I throw out the vials I have?"

"If you want to." Hermione bit her lip. "It isn't fatal."

"Hermione, what aren't you telling me?"

"Asana is good for your immune system, muscle energy loss, nerve exhaustion and fatigue. Which is why I had added it in the first place." Hermione lowered the flame, "You were always so exhausted after a change. Only it has another…"

"Hermione…"

"It makes you… virile." When Hermione only heard silence on the other end of the connection, she stared at the phone with concern. "Bruce?"

Whatever the woman was expecting, the laughter that came from the other end of the phone wasn't it. "So that's a bad thing?"

"It wasn't planned!" Hermione giggled in relief, "No, I don't suppose that is a bad thing. Unless of course I'm not around to benefit from that particular side effect."

"Hmm… I'll save these then."

"Yes, well…" Hermione broke into laughter to join her husband in his mirth. She wiped her tears of amusement and spoke once she was more in control of her faculties. "Well this new version isn't as strong as the others. I made it to simply enhance your calm rather than control it. I'm making a batch now and will have Emeric bring them to you once I'm through."

"I still don't see how without an address."

"Usually an owl can't find others without a distinct destination, but with your pendant he can find you. It has my magical signature on it."

"When did you have time to rework the ingredients?"

"I've been researching all night. I simply couldn't sleep. With all that traveling and napping my sleep cycle is… slanted. That and I'm a tad queasy from breakfast. Had a devil of a time being in the same room with the smell of eggs." The altered calming draught simmered in the cauldron, "So why do you think I'd hate this Furry man?"

"_Fury_," Bruce stressed the proper pronunciation, "is a director of spies. He's gruff, loud and he didn't want me calling you 'for security reasons'." Hermione growled at that causing Bruce to chuckle, "Agent Romanoff managed to convince him that I should be allowed to call. She told him that if he didn't allow me to call you, she'd call you herself as a precautionary security measure. I don't believe Fury would have been impressed had it come from anyone else but Romanoff."

"Are you playing nice with the other scientists?"

"Haven't met any yet." That was a swift change in subject, but Bruce kept up. He was accustomed to his wife's whims of discussing more than one subject at a time, seeing how he had a habit of doing the same. "I've worked out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition using spectrometers everywhere. We're narrowing down the possibilities."

"Still no set date of return though. I understand it will take time. I just don't fancy you being away with no end in sight." Hermione extinguished the fire beneath the cauldron. "If no other scientists are working with you, I imagine there are plenty of agents around."

"Yes, well S.H.I.E.L.D. is full of operatives and agents. There are other scientists, but I don't work with them. They are located in different labs and…" Bruce's voice drifted once again, followed by the sound of beeps. "I did meet one agent you wouldn't hate. Agent Coulson is rather quiet and unimposing, but considering his clearance I'm sure he can be intense when necessary."

With the potion cooling, Hermione began lining up clean empty vials. "I'm sure this Agent Coulson is a wonderful human being and if he manages to get you home in a timely manner - and in one piece - I suppose I can allow him to live."

"I'm sure he'd appreciate that. You do realize that if I'm in such a high security facility that our conversation is most likely being monitored. You may not want to openly threaten the life of a high ranking agent."

"As if they'd take me seriously? Not that I couldn't follow through with that threat. I simply am not some cold blooded killer and don't tend to have the proper temperament." Hermione filled the vials and stoppered each before she began labeling and dating them. "So what else is worthy of speaking about? Anything fun happening?"

"If by fun you mean the Captain and Romanoff flew off to Germany. I suppose there is that." More beeps followed his momentary silence.

"Fun for them, I suppose." The witch cast stasis spells on the vials and began placing them in a case. "Unless of course it is work related, which I'm rather sure it was. Romanoff didn't strike me as the sort to simply take off to another country for a bit of holiday when a crisis is afoot."

She closed the case and looked at the phone, "I'm glad you called. I spoke with Harry."

"How is the family?"

"They're all doing well. James is three now. I will be going to the Burrow tonight for a visit. Molly would never forgive me if I were to come to back to England and not pop in."

"What I wouldn't give for a Weasley Sunday dinner right now." Bruce sighed. "Tell everyone I said hello and I promise that I will make it to the next dinner once I'm available."

* * *

"Hermione!"

Her smile spread wider across her features. She loved the Burrow. It was like coming home to family and their love was a safe warm blanket that enveloped her. Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around Ginny or as tightly as possible when hugging a pregnant woman, "I've missed you!"

Molly hustled out of the kitchen and gave the brunette witch a huge hug that was both heartwarming and bone crushing, "You're much too thin. How have you been? How long have you been back? Where is that husband of yours? I thought you were going to bring him around the next time you were in England."

Hermione giggled softly and released her hold on the Weasley matriarch, "I've missed your cooking and while the food in Calcutta is tasty, with all the walking we did it was hard to keep any weight on. Bruce had to go back to the States to work on a new project. His expertise was needed for some national emergency. You know them Yanks, they like to be so dramatic and everything is life or death with them."

A torpedo with black messy hair and brown eyes came rushing down the stairs, "Auntie Herm!"

"James!" Hermione swung the toddler in her arms and covered his face in kisses while the young boy squirmed and giggled. Planting the toddler on her hip, Hermione pulled a gift from her pocket and quickly enlarged it. "I have a present for you."

"Yay, a pressie!" James clapped his hands in his excitement and planted a large wet kiss on his godmother's cheek.

"What do you say, James?" Ginny gently reminded her son.

"Tankoo, Auntie Herm." James hugged the parcel to his chest and gave the woman a huge grin.

"And where's my pressie?"

Hermione set her godson down before becoming a torpedo of her own, flinging her arms around her best friend with a squeal. "Harry!"

Harry gave Hermione a squeeze before he eased his hold on the woman, "You look great." He kissed her forehead before he released her completely. "No Bruce then? Molly is going to think you just paid some bloke to pretend to marry you or killed him off for the insurance money."

"Hush!" She playfully poked Harry's side. "He's doing some research. He's very healthy, thank you very much."

"Mmhmm, or you have him tied up somewhere as your love slave," Harry dodged the next poke and chuckled. James had toddled off with his grandmother to the kitchen after having lost his godmother's attention allowing the three adults to sit peacefully in the living room.

Molly called from the kitchen door. "Care for some tea, dear?"

"No thank you, Molly." Hermione curled up on the overstuffed arm chair and sighed contently. "It's funny how much you realize you've miss something once you have it again. I can't get over how much James has grown."

"It's been six months since your last visit." Ginny reprimanded.

"Yes and you've been busy." Hermione pointed out the obvious.

Harry rubbed Ginny's swollen belly with a goofy grin on his face. "I've always wanted a big family."

"Marrying into the Weasley family automatically gave you a big family, Harry."

"Yes, but I want my own. That's not wrong is it?" Harry looked at his wife expectantly and she gave him a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth in response.

Hermione just smiled and sighed softly, "I, erm…"

"What's wrong?"

A loud explosion rocked the house. James cried out in fright. Molly let out a surprised yelp and rushed into the living room with the toddler in her arms. "Is everyone alright?"

Harry and Hermione were up, wands drawn and Ginny rubbed her belly as she was won't to do when she was nervous or under duress. The redhead's voice was a bit shaky when she reassured her mother, "We're fine, Mum. That sounded a bit close for comfort."

The house shook again as the occupants exchanged a look. Harry squared his shoulders and gripped his wand. "Stay inside. I'll check it out."

Hermione was hot on his heels and ready to fight to protect the family. The two looked around once they were outside, but saw nothing out of the ordinary until Harry pointed at a flash of light in the distance. "There."

The ground shook once the light dropped below the cliff side. Harry quickly grabbed two brooms from the shed and handed one to the witch. Hermione grimaced, but dutifully kicked off to follow her best friend into the unknown with a sense of déjà vu.

The night air was a bit chilly, but nothing out of the ordinary for Devon that time of year. Harry flew over the treetops and stopped near the cliff's edge. Hermione landed awkwardly beside him, grateful to hop off the broom. The two friends looked over the cliff's edge and watched in stunned silence as two men battled while a third watched from a safe distance.

The two friends exchanged a glance and made their way closer. Harry disillusioned them both before they reached beside the man that watched the ongoing fight below. The seated man had black hair and green clothing that was nothing like what Muggles wore, nor was it anything a wizard might have worn yet the magical power that he emitted was quite noticeable.

The man wore a set of Muggle type manacles and his attention was pulled from the display of brute strength by the witch and wizard nearby. He apparently saw through their disillusionment, but kept quiet about their presence. Seeing how their spell was no longer necessary, Harry dropped the charm.

The two fighters paused in their battle. The blonde crouched and bellowed at the other in red armor, "Do not touch me again!"

The armored man raised the protective plate on his helmet and spat back, "Then don't touch my stuff."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at the odd possessive statement and glanced at the seated man who watched the exchange in amusement. The blonde growled and stood. "You have no idea what you're dealing with."

The armored man smirked and mocked the blonde for his Elizabethan speech, "Shakespeare in the park? Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?"

The blonde was far from amused, "This is beyond you, metal man. Loki will face Asgardian justice!"

Harry mouthed 'Asgardian?' to Hermione who simply shrugged. Both friends glanced at the seated man and he gave the two a nod as if to say yes, he was the one they spoke of. Yet it was the armored man who spoke again before either could ask any further questions of Loki. "He gives up the Cube, he's all yours. Until then, stay out of my way… tourist."

In a dismissive motion, the man in the red and gold suit dropped his helmet faceplate in place and walked away as if to make his way towards Loki.

"Tourist?" Harry scoffed, "He's the one with an accent, which rightfully makes him the tourist not the blonde! Bloody Americans, think they own the world."

In one quick move, the blonde pulled a large hammer type weapon and threw it at his opponent to knock the man into a tree. The sheer power behind the attack cracked the tree's trunk when the armored man made contact and the ground shook yet again.

Loki spoke to the two magical beings near him. "That is Thor and the other is called Iron Man."

"They seem to be fighting over you." Harry smirked at the manacled man, "Kinky love triangle?"

Hermione giggled while the man sputtered in indignation. Loki sat stiffly and balked, "I would say not. Thor is my brother and I had just met the other."

"Yet he referred to you as 'his stuff' and has you in handcuffs." Hermione quickly pointed out.

Hermione batted her eyes innocently as Harry tried to keep from laughing outright. They both failed to contain their amusement once Harry deadpanned, "Very kinky."

Loki peered at the two and sniffed in disdain. He had apparently decided they were either teasing or ignorant, either way their attention was pulled back to the fighting pair as Thor raised his hand and the hammer flew back to him. Thor began swinging the weapon in a tight circle at his side causing wind and electricity to gather while Iron Man slowly turned his attention back to the crackling blonde.

Iron Man raised a hand and shot a beam of energy at Thor that the blonde dodged. The beam cracked a tree behind Thor, but he ignored it and sent the electricity at Iron Man. Hermione pursed her lips and stared at the damage the two fighters caused and was about to say something when Iron Man apparently gathered the electricity he was hit with and shot it back at Thor. "He doesn't have magic yet he wields lightning."

"Mmmm," Loki used his manacled hands to point towards his brother, "That hammer he wields is Mjöllnir. He is Thor, god of thunder."

Harry frowned at that, "You're serious?"

Hermione huffed as Loki nodded at the wizard, "A Norse god? If that is so, then that makes you Loki, the Trickster, god of mischief and chaos."

Loki shrugged, "Oh, I've been called worse."

Harry took a seat near Loki as the two battled in the small valley below them. Hermione blinked at Loki, "You really are serious."

"Quite," Loki dragged his attention from the fighting to the witch and rested his forearms on his thighs. "And you two. You are both magical beings yet not gods."

"I'm a wizard and my friend is a witch." Harry peered at Loki. "You're not a wizard, but I can feel the magic pulsing around you."

"I'm a sorcerer. I do not require a focus to perform magic. I bend it to my will."

Hermione flinched when another tree fell. "Will they be through soon or will we have to interfere?"

"You think yourself powerful enough to stop my brother?" Loki looked quite amused.

"Maybe not, but I believe they would stop if a woman was suddenly too close to the fighting and there was a chance of me being injured." Hermione countered and grinned when Harry chuckled and Loki nodded in agreement.

"Whoa! Hermione, check him out." Harry pointed out a third man that had joined the battle. He was dressed in a tight blue hooded outfit and threw a shield at Thor and Iron Man. The shield ricocheted off both men and the blue clad man caught it with ease when it returned to him.

"I believe that one is called Captain America." Loki nodded towards the new arrival. The name caught Hermione's attention and she was suddenly very interested in the players in the battle below.

Captain America growled, "That's enough!" With his shield once again on his arm, the man walked with calm authority between Thor and Iron Man and spoke to the blonde, "Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here-"

Thor cut off his questions by bellowing back, "I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!"

Loki snorted in amusement. Hermione frowned and shifted her weight, suddenly uneasy with where she stood. Captain America kept his calm and challenged Thor, "Then prove it! Put the hammer down."

Iron Man raised his face plate once again and shook his head at Captain America, "Um, yeah, no! Bad call. He loves his hammer!"

Thor raised the hammer and yelled, "You want me to put the hammer down?"

Harry jumped up, grabbed Hermione and put her behind him raising a magical shield as Thor brought Mjöllnir down with the intent of pounding the newest arrival into submission. The shock wave that spread from the fighters below knocked Hermione back a few steps, but Harry's shield had protected the two friends from any danger or injury.

Captain America and Iron Man slowly stood, Thor looked dumbstruck that the two were still healthy and standing once again to defy him. The Captain deadpanned, "Are we done here?"

"I should say so." Hermione scolded only to roll her eyes when the three looked up towards Loki stunned at hearing a woman's voice.

Loki smirked at the three and nodded at the two magical beings. Hermione ignored Harry's discomfort and continued to berate the men in the small valley. "You two are acting like spoiled children fighting over a toy with no regard to the damage you're doing to someone else's land. Rather rude I say."

Iron Man blinked, "Where…"

"The house at the top of the cliffs. Your battle has been shaking the ground to the point that you've frightened my godson." Hermione had made her way over to the other men. She gestured at Iron Man's armor, "I'm guessing your gear is outfitted with technology that relies on some form of electricity?"

She had begun doing diagnostic spells on Captain America who watched her little stick and weaved as if to dodge it. Hermione pursed her lips. "Stand still, silly man."

"What are you doing?" The man with the shield sounded almost alarmed, but mostly wary of the unknown woman.

Hermione explained, "I'm a healer. That was a simple diagnostic spell. Other than a bruised forearm, you're fine. Your ears will continue ringing for a bit, but it will fade before morning. You…"

She had turned her attention back to Iron Man who raised both hands in a surrender fashion. The armored man took a hesitant step backwards claiming, "I'm good. Bruised, but fine."

"Magic doesn't do well with technology. I can't help you until you're out of that…" Hermione waved a hand at the Iron Man's entire body, "contraption."

"This is not a _contraption_. It's my armor and it is filled with technology so keep your little stick to yourself." He raised his hands outward as if to display his Gryffindor themed armor. To emphasise that point, the man turned in a full circle to allow the viewers an overall perspective of his armored body. The man pointedly ignored her when she huffed at him saying the stick was a wand because he suddenly pointed his finger at Hermione as a thought struck him. Iron Man canted his head. "You're not even remotely freaked out by us or what you saw?"

"I've seen plenty that would have you blanching and soiling yourself. Then, of course, considering who my husband is… no. What you two are capable of and displayed in a fit of childish behaviour did not cause me to be 'freaked out'." Hermione smirked, "It would take quite a bit to frighten me. Are you okay?"

She had turned her attention towards Thor who gave her a small bow of his head with a clenched fist brought to his chest as a sign of respect, "Yes, Lady Healer. Thank you, I am fine. It takes more than what these two have dealt to damage one from Asgard."

"Yes, I suppose that is true enough, god of thunder." She strolled over to him, despite his claim and cast a soothing healing spell to rid him of the small cut down his right cheek. Hermione stowed her wand and gave a quick glance towards Loki noting Harry had already put his own wand away and stood with his hands in his pockets for once at a loss of what to do as his brand of heroics wasn't required. Hermione peered at the god of mischief as she spoke to the men near her, "You do realize that the Trickster can easily escape the simple manacles you've placed on him, do you not? He has an impressive amount of magical power and yet you two neanderthals left him to his amusement to bicker amongst yourselves."

Loki stood at that point and gave a cocky grin while raising his bound wrists to prove that he had not removed the manacles. Captain America cleared his throat and gestured towards the trees apparently ignoring her warning or finding no need to be concerned since Loki was still handcuffed, "I'm sorry about your property, Ma'am. We'll just grab our prisoner and go."

She impatiently waved them off just as a jet came to hover over their location. Hermione squinted as a light shined down upon them, raising a hand to shield her eyes and ducking her head as dirt and dust was kicked up. The witch stiffened when Loki strolled past her and gave her a knowing smirk. Turning on her heel, Hermione made her way back to Harry.

The moment the plane took its passengers further into the sky, Hermione pulled out her mobile phone and called her husband. Bruce answered after the second ring, "Hermione? Is everything okay? I thought you weren't going to call until Sunday night?"

"I wasn't, but I simply had to tell you that I just met your Captain America."

"I'm sorry… what?" Bruce sounded utterly baffled. "How did you meet Steve?"

"He just broke up a fight between Thor and Iron Man. I've also spoke briefly to your new prisoner, Loki."

"And you're okay? Where was Romanoff? Or Harry? Please tell me you're okay." The worry in his voice could be clearly heard over the phone.

Hermione smiled at her husband even if he couldn't see it, "I'm fine. Harry is with me and I suppose that Agent Romanoff was still on the jet that picked them up once their squabble was settled. Bruce, I just wanted to warn you about Loki. He claims to be the Norse god of mischief. I didn't want to believe him, but it is hard to ignore the sheer magical power the man possess. You're surrounded by technology, love. Magic can easily render it useless, not sure if his magic is anything like ours, but I figured it would be good to be forewarned."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. It isn't as if I'll be hurt, but the others…"

"There's something else you should know." Hermione added when her husband's words trailed off, "Loki _wants _to be captured, Bruce."

* * *

**AN2:** My geography is about as bad as my history. Meaning I'm not sure if it is right that they landed in England on their way from Germany towards New York. BUT … (and that is one huge but) … I figured they weren't really heading towards New York, they were heading towards the helicarrier and then there is always creative license. So there. They landed in England, because I said so.


	3. The One and Only…

**AN:** You're all too wonderful for words. Each favorite, follow and most especially the reviews makes me giddy. Thank you all for keeping this old mom humble.

**Alice1985** \- It's funny that you asked about him…

* * *

**The One and Only…**

Hermione had been pacing back and forth in the study ever since she returned from the Burrow. Molly had asked her to stay as originally planned, but Hermione just couldn't bring herself to stay where she knew her mobile phone wouldn't work properly. If Bruce tried to call while she was in a magical home, he'd get voice mail and he hated leaving messages.

Upon arriving home, she charged her mobile phone - again - as a precaution, ignoring that it was still seventy-five percent full. It simply wouldn't do to miss a call from her husband because the battery was dead. Hermione knew she was overreacting, but couldn't seem to stop herself.

After what seemed to be hours of pacing - four to be precise - the witch curled up on the sofa with a book for a distraction and managed to doze off just as the sun was making its appearance over the horizon.

Winky covered her Miss with a throw blanket and set the tea she had asked for on the table for when the witch woke, kept warm with a charm.

The mobile phone rang at last and Hermione scrambled to answer the call. Breathlessly she asked, "Bruce?"

"The one and only…" Bruce's attempt at levity was greatly appreciated and Hermione sighed in relief. The scientist sounded exhausted, "How is the love of my life?"

"I've been worried." She rubbed at her eyes and stifled a yawn, "What time is it?"

"Six thirty, I think." Hermione leaned back against the couch and stretched as she listened to him, "It's what… a four hour difference?"

"Oh bugger."

"Tsk tsk, babe. Sleeping the day away, hmm? What time did you get home?"

"It was going on midnight when I finally got away from the Burrow and I've been pacing all night waiting for you to call! I haven't the foggiest when I finally succumbed to sleep." Hermione promptly steered the question in the direction she wanted, "How did it go with Loki?"

"You were right. He wanted to be caught. We still don't know why." Bruce sighed heavily, "Fury spoke to him last night. It was broadcasted live throughout the base for our entertainment. He's being kept in an odd prison cell made of glass. It's more of a suspended container - a cage - than a cell.

"The cage is being held in place by hydraulics and with a press of a button, the whole thing drops from the ship to the land or sea below… whichever we happen to be over at that moment."

Hermione gasped, "That's horrible! What about whoever happens to be unlucky enough to be underneath that glass cage when it lands? They didn't ask to be splattered. Honestly, what was S.H.I.E.L.D. thinking when they built such a thing?"

"Loki implied - and Fury didn't bother to deny - that the cage was meant to contain the other guy."

"And that makes this whole glass contraption okay? That's worse really. It isn't as if entrapping you will do them any good." Hermione cursed under her breath, "Bloody wankers."

"Hermione!" Her husband laughed heartily at the uncharacteristic language coming from the witch.

"Sorry love, but really, it was justified."

Bruce changed the subject while Hermione struggled to keep hold of her temper, "I met Thor and Tony Stark-"

"Who is this Stark person?" The witch set her phone down and set it on speaker. She gingerly took up her tea and blew on it to cool the beverage before taking a cautious sip.

"Iron man-"

"Ugh, that arrogant git," Hermione curled her lip in distaste.

"He's not that bad, once you get to know him. He's… quirky. He's a scientist and inventor."

In the background Hermione could hear someone shout 'Genius, billionaire, philanthropist!', but she ignored the banter and argued with Bruce, "He's a child and Thor wasn't behaving much better."

The voice in the background tried to argue his virtues, but Bruce cut him off, "Do you have your laptop handy?"

"Naturally," Hermione frowned trying to follow his new train of thought. "Why?"

"Meet me in fifteen minutes on Skype?"

Hermione gasped, reached a hand to her mop of hair and quickly countered with, "Make it twenty and you've got a date."

"Deal."

The witch instantly hung up the phone, set down her tea and dashed to her room with a squeal, muttering to herself, 'What should I wear, what should I wear…'

After a quick shower and her usual morning ablutions, Hermione stared at her reflection. The witch sighed at what she saw: dark circles under her eyes, splotchy skin tone and wild bushy hair. She forced a brush through her curls and manipulated it into a plait that hung heavily behind her. Hermione used a few beauty charms to hide the flaws on her face and she added a light lip gloss.

Noting the time she dashed back into her room, threw on a long sleeved blouse and slacks. Hermione made her way back to her living room, plucking up a notebook and pencil on her way with only moments to spare and logged into Skype. The brunette set her laptop on her coffee table, set the notebook and pencil beside it and once again cradled her tea in her hands, just as the program began to ring.

Hermione answered the call and her smile bloomed as the sight of her husband popped onto her screen. "You look tired, Bruce."

Bruce grinned sheepishly and gave a half-hearted shrug while running a hand through his disheveled hair, "Hard to sleep with so much going on and you're not here to warm the sheets."

"I miss you, too."

That same background voice was muttering, but both Banners ignored it. Bruce focused on his wife's image, "Tony invited me to visit Stark Tower. All these fun toys I get to play with here, he has and then some. His R&amp;D is world renowned."

Hermione giggled, "You sound like a child in a candy store. Has Emric made it to you yet?"

"No sign of him, but it's still early. We're nearing America, he's got a ways to go before he reaches us."

"Bruce, there's something I must tell you. I'm-" The television flickered on, catching Hermione's attention and her words died in her throat. She looked around for her remote, wondering what happened when an image popped onto the screen.

The man grinned triumphantly and exclaimed with an American accent, "That worked!"

The witch blinked at the image, "Bruce, what did that prat do?"

"What's a prat?"

"Tony…"

"British slang, I believe you Americans use the word jerk."

"Heeeey, that's not very nice. I just wanted to introduce myself and…" Tony peered at her image, "You're that healer chick from the forest!"

"Chick?"

"American for bird."

"Derogatory?"

"Usually."

"You're not helping." Tony huffed petulantly.

"Wasn't trying to help."

"Either way it doesn't change the fact that your wife is the healer we met in England."

"Figured that out, have you? Well done then." Hermione smirked.

"That means you lied!"

"Pardon?" The witch sipped her tea, listening to the volley of conversation once she realized Tony hadn't meant her.

"I didn't lie."

"Omission is a form of lie."

"Romanoff was there. She's met my wife before."

"Do I need to be here for this conversation?"

Tony faced the screen once more to address the witch 'across the pond', "Fury asked about the identity of the two civilians we met in England."

"Ah…" Hermione gave a nod of understanding and Bruce simply shrugged it off.

"Bruce kept silent," Tony snapped his fingers and pointed towards Hermione's image, "and that is what you meant when you said 'considering who your husband is'… you meant Bruce." The billionaire grinned triumphantly, "It all fits."

Hermione ignored him and turned her attention back to the smaller screen of her laptop. "The bloke hacked into my computer, love. Reel him in before I need to pop over and handle things personally."

"Now, now, no need for all that… popping. I figured if the only way to get your husband to come work for me is to convince you, then I had better introduce myself, lay the groundwork and make nice."

"I don't particularly like you. Why would I agree?"

Bruce added, "And what makes you think I want her to?"

"Come on now, kids. You're a young…" Tony glanced at Bruce, "Ish… couple. You'll get tired of the wandering around aimlessly and settle down."

Hermione sat back, "We have a house in Stratford. I have family here."

Tony countered, "Bruce is from New York."

"Point, but he has no family ties there."

"Point…" Tony frowned. "Damn."

Hermione grinned triumphantly when there was a crack of apparition that caught her attention. "Someone's here."

Winky popped into the room, barely hidden behind the couch so that Tony couldn't see her and announced, "Miss, the Weasey is arrived."

"Rather vague, which Weasley?" Hermione threw the sliding door open just as Ron made it to the door. "Ron!"

The Gryffindor smiled widely and scooped up his best friend in his arms, swinging her around in a circle as she laughed. A voice interrupted the reunion, "Huh… you weren't that excited when you saw us."

Ron set Hermione down on her feet, keeping a protective arm around her and stared at the man on the screen. The witch huffed, "You were fighting rather violently."

"I was defending the world."

"You were destroying trees and flexing your testosterone."

"Your telly is arguing with you." Ron blinked at the image on the television of a man that crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

Hermione patted her best friend on the shoulder and moved around the couch, pointing to the laptop on the table. "You remember my husband." Ron stepped forward to look over the back of the couch and gave the image of Bruce a small nod followed with a 'hullo'. "That…" She spat, "is Stark."

Bruce chuckled, "How are things, Ron?"

"Well enough, except Hermione upset more than just Mum when she refused to stay for Sunday dinner. The godson is pouting. I'm here to give fair warning." Ron gave his friend his usual crooked grin, "You're going to be invaded tonight. Harry and I talked Mum into having dinner here. That way you get to be close to your mobile and you get the Weasley Sunday dinner. The whole family agreed. Now I just need you to agree."

"That's wonderful! Of course I want them all over here." Hermione laughed when a squeak of delight was heard from the direction of the kitchen, "and Winky is happy, too. She misses being able to fuss over anyone."

"Brilliant. I'll let the family know." Ron grinned.

"Does four sound alright?"

"You're sure?"

"I can't wait to see everyone again."

"Right, then. See you at four." Ron gave a wave to the laptop before leaving through the back yard, "Cheers, mate!"

"Does your husband know you have a boyfriend?"

Hermione scowled at Stark before opting to ignore him once again and grinned at Bruce, "Well that's exciting. I haven't a clue what to make for supper for the Weasley brood."

"You're not the one cooking, Hermione." Bruce pointed out unnecessarily.

"Ah, right. I should leave that all to Winky. She wouldn't let me in her domain anyhow." Hermione sat back down on the couch and plucked up her tea, carefully taking a sip. "Guarantees the meal will be edible."

"You're boring." Tony groused.

"Then go away." Hermione smirked.

"Say you'll come to New York and at least take a look at Stark Tower." She was non-committal as Bruce tried to hide his amusement and worked on some figures. Tony was not so easily thwarted, "So, Bruce denies he smokes pot or listens to mellow jazz to stay calm. Do you know his secret?"

"I know many secrets." Hermione finished her tea and set her empty cup down on the table in order to free her hands for the notebook and pencil.

"Hey babe," Bruce peered at his wife's image, "Do they have an alley in New York?"

She chuckled softly at his attempt at speaking in non-distinct code. "Yes, although I couldn't tell you where without further research. Why do you ask?"

Bruce gave a small shrug, "Just curious."

Hermione could hear the ill-disguised excitement in her husband's voice and gave a small smile, "I'm not sure I want to raise a family in such a big city as Manhattan."

"We have time to worry about that." Rubbing her belly, Hermione bit her lip, but didn't argue his point, only hummed a noncommittal response. Bruce worked on algorithms and equations for a time while Hermione busied herself with writing in her notebook. He stopped and glanced at what appeared to be a spear with a glowing rock on it that Hermione could just barely see behind him, "Loki is sowing discord between everyone." Bruce scratched the stubble on his chin before continuing, "Oh and it gets better. Thor says Loki has an army of aliens called Chitauri that are going to win him Earth. No one knows where he's going to open the portal."

"He'll need a lot of power for a portal that size. Is that even possible?"

"A warm light for all mankind, Loki's jab at Fury about the cube."

"Meaning?"

Tony interrupted, "Stark Tower is self-sustaining, powered by Stark Reactors. That building will run itself for a year. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now."

"Then that's where he's headed."

"My tower? _Stark_ Tower?" Tony looked at Bruce, "That does make sense."

"My wife is brilliant."

* * *

Hermione checked the wards around her home one last time. The house was safe from Muggle neighbors viewing any ongoings within the boundaries, just as it should be. The backyard was already decorated with long tables and benches with warming charms carefully placed away from the swimming pool and its Muggle technology while that same machinery heated the water.

Winky popped back to the tables to place another platter - filled with fried chicken - down with all of the other food items, waved her small hand to set the warming charms and then snapped her fingers to finish setting the table with plates, flatware and glasses. She smiled up at her Miss. The house elf was bouncing on her toes in her excitement, "Weaseys is coming soon."

"Thank you, Winky. You did a wonderful job of preparing everything. I couldn't have done this without you." Hermione smiled at the diminutive female that beamed in happiness at her praise.

Numerous pops and cracks sounded and Hermione gripped her wand. It wasn't until she saw a sea of red heads that the witch calmed and stowed her wand. The first to arrive were Molly, Arthur, Percy, Audrey, Ron and little Molly - Percy and Audrey's daughter.

The hugs and welcomes were drowned out by the sound of more arrivals.

"I'm pregnant George, not an invalid. I can walk on my own," Angelina's voice came from the far corner of the backyard. She waddled over to the other guests and smiled at the family. "Hermione!"

"Angelina! You're... wow, you're really..." Hermione searched for the right word as she hugged the woman.

"Abundant. Round. Rotund. Massive. Considerable. Gravid." George prompted with a proud grin, "Ready to drop, ready to pop?"

"I was thinking beautiful and glowing, I couldn't decide which was more fitting."

"Nah, you were probably searching for a nice way to say she's bloody huge." Ron piped in helpfully.

Angelina's smile dropped immediately as the woman rolled her eyes at her uncouth brother-in-law and George laughed. Yet instead of berating Ron, the witch turned to her husband and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Oi! I didn't say it, he did." George pouted playfully as he wrapped an arm around his wife's expanded waist.

"That may be, but you didn't have to laugh quite so handily and besides he's a bit out of reach." Angelina tugged on her husband's shirt collar and kissed his cheek.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Molly cried out and hugged her third eldest son tightly. All heads turned immediately to join in on the good news that Audrey was expecting their second child.

Percy grinned widely as Audrey received her congratulatory hugs from her mother-in-law. Ron clapped his brother on the back and gave a crooked grin of his own. "Wonderful, with all these grandkids popping out, Mum may just forget about my not being married for a while."

Hermione looked around in a stunned silence as she realized there were four women in her backyard in different stages of pregnancy. She smiled warmly and called for her house elf, "Winky! We need sparkling ciders all around. This is a celebration!"

There was laughter and talking, eating and drinking while a few children were near the pool, braving the chilly weather to put their feet in the warmed water. Molly called out to the children, but Hermione quickly quelled her concerns. After all, the water was heated and with warming charms all around, there was no reason not to allow the kids to swim, providing they had adult supervision.

Harry quickly volunteered to watch the little ones - dragging an uncooperative Ron to help - as the women all sat around the tables and relaxed. Hermione couldn't manage to sit still during their visit as she was waiting for word from Bruce about their lead on Stark Tower and was often seen checking her mobile for missed calls.

James came squealing - naked with soaking wet hair, running as fast as his tiny toddler legs could move him across the yard - and crying out 'Save me, Auntie Herm! Save me!' while Ginny waddled as fast as her pregnant form could follow, "James Sirius Potter! You get back here and let me dress you."

Hermione captured the escaping toddler and laughed merrily, twirling the naked offender in a full circle before handing him off to his mother. It was about that time when Hermione gasped, eyes widening as she gripped her chest. Her necklace. Bruce. Her husband was in danger. Her gaze went immediately to her best friends and the two men made their way to her before she had uttered a single word.

Ron got to her side first, "What's wrong?"

"It's Bruce." She gasped out. Harry had to wait for George to take over watching the children in the pool before he could join the two thirds of their trio. Hermione showed them her necklace and explained, "Bruce and I have matching medallions. If it warms, there's trouble. If it warms and vibrates..."

"And naturally with all that is going on with those Yanks and Asgardian blokes..." Harry added.

Hermione nodded at where Harry's thoughts were heading, "Yes. Something's happened. Bruce said they were going to New York to Stark Tower in Manhattan."

"Dad," Ron turned towards his father. "We need to get to New York in America; as close to this Manhattan as possible."

Arthur scratched the back of his neck as he frowned, "I'm sure I can find someone."

"Kingsley owes me a favor or two." Harry snorted, "He owes the three of us at least one each. I can call in one of my markers, I'm sure."

The Weasley patriarch grinned at his brunette son-in-law and nodded, "True enough. I'll go see what he can do for you."

"Thank you, Arthur." Hermione started, but the older man just gave her a grin and apparated away.

"Nonsense, Hermione." Molly said, "You've always been one of our children and always will be. Weasleys stick together."

"Thank you, Molly. It is an honor to be considered part of the family." Hermione glanced towards the house once again, "If you'll excuse me. I need to speak with Winky and prepare for this sudden trip to America. You're all welcome to stay as long as you like. Winky is here and can handle the cleanup and locking up the house."

"Don't you worry about us. We'll take care of everything here and get out of your hair. You just get to that husband of yours." Molly shooed the young woman with a loving smile.

"Right." Hermione hesitated momentarily before she lurched forward at Molly giving the woman a brief, yet tight, hug. The young witch turned on her heel and walked with alacrity towards her home. The worried wife called out as she went along, "Winky."

A small pop announced the house elf's appearance, "Yes, Miss Mine?" Only Hermione hadn't stopped walking, causing Winky to let out a small squeak and had to scramble to catch up.

"I'm heading to America, Bruce is in trouble. Please see to our guests and take care of the home as always." Hermione came to an abrupt stop - causing Winky to bump into her calves - and smiled at the diminutive elf, "And thank you for taking such good care of everything. You're truly a wonderful friend."

"Winky is honored to be Miss Mine's friend." The house elf beamed up at her Mine with large, teary eyes before continuing, "Winky put Miss' bead bag on the table by her bed; clean clothes for Master Bruce are in closet."

"Perfect. Thanks, Winky." Hermione continued into her bedroom to change out of her dress to don dragon boots and dueling robe.

* * *

The Weasley crew eventually evacuated the house and made their way back to their own abodes or back to the Burrow. Harry had dashed off to his home to grab items he believed he would need as did Ron, leaving Hermione alone, allowing her imagination to run wild.

Hermione turned on the television allowing the CNN news to play idly in the background with a small hope that a news story would give a tad bit of insight to what was happening in New York. The witch paced back and forth, wringing her hands nervously while waiting to hear from Arthur.

A familiar crack had the witch bolting to the glass door. Her shoulders sagged briefly at the sight of her best friend - while pleased to see the Ron, she was still anxious to hear from his father, "Any news?"

Ron gave a single shoulder shrug, "None yet."

The redhead got comfortable on the couch and picked up the remote control to surf through the channels. Hermione continued her pacing while thinking of all the items that could prove useful in an emergency situation, ticking each one off on her fingers when she came to a standstill. "Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Harry?"

"He went to the ministry to see if he could speed things up."

Hermione spun towards her friend, "Then we should go, too."

"Noooo!" Ron winced when the witch gaped at his reaction. He hadn't meant to whinge. The wizard sighed, "Don't tell Harry you wanted to go to the ministry."

"I don't understand." Hermione frowned, "Why can't I say anything to Harry?"

"He bet me you'd want to go and I said you wouldn't. You just cost me a sickle."

"Well that was a foolish bet."

"Not really, I thought you'd be too busy researching something to want to go to the Ministry."

"Oh." Hermione blinked, panicked and ran to a bookcase to skim titles, "What do I need to research?"

"Blimey, Hermione. You don't have to research a thing. We just have to wait until they've got the portkey." Ron changed the channel on the television and nearly dropped the remote as he bolted upright, "What the bloody hell are those?"

The verbal reprimand died on her tongue as she stared horrified at the screen. There in full color, BBC news showed live footage of aliens descending on Manhattan, New York. Hermione's voice was a choked whisper, "That must be the Chitauri, Loki's army. We have to hurry."

* * *

Happy Friday!


	4. Do You Know Who I Am?

**AN:** We're nearing the end! What? I told you it was a fast story. You thought I was kidding? Silly people…

* * *

**Do You Know Who I Am?**

"I don't know what your Ministry was thinking when they allowed you to travel to Staten Island, but you can't exit into New York. The entire state is on alert and we're evacuating as many people out of the Manhattan area as we possibly can."

If Hermione thought portkey travel was miserable, international portkeys were _much_ worse. She sat in the Ministry run Portkey Welcome Room, waiting for her body to be less queasy and cooperate with her brain when she commanded it to move. The travel had strained her more so than the boys which annoyed her to no end.

"Do you have a map?" Ron was speaking to the Ministry security worker, completely ignoring what the man - who, according to the tag on his robe, was named Keith - had tried to tell him.

"Yes, sir. But as I was saying-"

"I don't bloody well care about your evacuation, mate. I understand it's important. I really do. What _you_ don't seem to grasp is that my best friend's husband is out there and in need of our help. We aren't going back to London until we find him."

Hermione didn't bother reprimanding Ron for his use of profanity, seeing how he was championing on her behalf. Finally finding her legs, she pushed herself up to stand. "I need a map of New York. I have a foci. I can find him now that we're on the same continent."

Every time they interrupted Keith, the security guard would get snippier. His voice was curt and growing more and more impatient, "Ma'am, as I was saying-"

"I can't believe I'm going to say this…" Harry gave a long suffering sigh, "Excuse me. Do you know who I am?"

The American snarled at Harry, "I don't give a shit who you are. You _aren't_ going out there."

Ron snickered and turned to hide his humor while Harry blinked his confusion because, apparently, the man really didn't know who he was or - as he had just stated - didn't give a shite. That was new. Did that mean only wizarding folk in Europe knew about Voldemort and the Boy-Who-Lived? Or perhaps because their war didn't affect the Americans they didn't care?

Hermione turned her attention away from the three men as they continued to bicker. She noted a map of New York pinned to the wall and conjured a table to place it on. Pulling the map from the wall, she looked at the area with hope of finding Bruce. She unhooked the chain around her neck while she studied the map to familiarize herself with the area as much as possible. Hermione then held the necklace loosely in her hand, allowing the medallion to dangle from the chain; it spun a time or two, pulling further away from the center of Manhattan until it snapped to a distinct area. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and exclaimed, "I found him!"

That got the attention of the three men. Harry and Ron were immediately at her side as she attempted to memorize as much of the map of New York as possible. Her medallion was practically pinned to a spot near the edge of the island. Keith even gave the area a look and stated, "That's the waterfront area. There are a lot of factory type buildings around there. Can that medallion pinpoint him more accurately?"

"That won't be necessary," Hermione put her necklace back on, pinned the map back to the wall with sticking charms and vanished the table, "Once I'm near the waterfront I can apparate us directly to him. Thank you for your assistance, Keith."

Hermione appeared calmer than she was. Her grip on Harry's arm attested to that fact. Harry gave the man a nod and immediately headed towards the exit while Keith sputtered behind them still spouting that they weren't to leave the area.

Arriving at the exit the trio was once again waylaid by security in the form of two aurors. The shorter of the two spoke abruptly, "No unauthorized personnel are to leave the building."

"Step aside. We're aurors from the British Ministry. We're here on a mission and time is of the essence." Harry flashed his badge along with a parchment with Kingsley's Minister of Magic stamp which gave his lies more credit. Of the three of them, only Harry was an auror.

The shorter auror with silvery gray hair and mustache looked at the identification badge. The man pushed his glasses in place and snorted, "Right. You're Harry Potter." He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at the rest of the trio, "That would make you Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. What do you take me for, a rookie?"

Harry blinked at the elderly man with salt and pepper hair, gray mustache and glasses that took up a quarter of his face as Hermione corrected him, "I'm married. It's Banner now."

"I prefer Ron, actually; only Mum calls me 'Ronald' or Hermione when she's a cross with me."

"Lavender used to call you Won-Won."

"Why would you bring that up again? That was ages ago."

Hermione simply smiled with faux innocence as Ron groused. Harry sighed at the situation they had found themselves in and combed his fingers through his hair.

"Shit." Harry grinned sheepishly when the taller of the two aurors blatantly stared at his forehead and gaped. "Stan, I think that's really them."

* * *

The trio took the ferry from Staten Island to Manhattan, but before the ferry touched the dock at the other side Hermione felt the pull of her medallion. The witch drew the boys closer, urging her friends to move to a safe location to apparate and spun them off the boat into an abandoned warehouse.

There were two men in the building: a young brunette in his early thirties wearing nothing but a pair of ill-fitting pants, dusty from head to toe and an elderly security guard with salt and pepper hair. The two men reacted similarly to the sudden arrival of three magical beings, with weary suspicion. The younger male then grinned sheepishly at his wife, "Oh. So, um… hi."

Hermione released her grip on her two best friends and immediately ran to her husband to look him over carefully. The older man nodded in apparent satisfaction that things would be handled. Harry quickly moved forward, "You aren't startled by our sudden appearance."

It wasn't much of a question. It was more of a statement of observation, but the old man gave a tired grin and pointed to the big hole in the ceiling. "After watching that young man fall from the sky in all his green glory… not sure much is going to surprise me anymore."

The newly reacquainted couple kissed their hellos before Hermione dug in her handy beaded bag for a set of Bruce's clothes. The man stood with the small pile of clothes and looked around as if searching for a private place to change. Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "Oh honestly, Bruce. You act as if I haven't seen everything before."

"True, but…" Bruce shuffled his weight from one foot to the other.

Ron chuckled at the man's embarrassment and conjured a crude screen for Bruce to change his clothes behind. When Hermione wrinkled her nose at it, the wizard gave a sheepish grin and a small shrug. "It didn't need to be fancy, just functional."

"It would have been simpler to transfigure this debris into something useful rather than conjuring an item from nothing."

Hermione was quickly slipping into lecture mode, but was soon distracted by her husband's voice. "Hermione, can you give me a hand, please?"

The security man made his exit, Harry and Ron discussed how to fix the gaping hole in the roof - or if they should even bother trying - while Hermione casted cleansing spells on her husband before he donned his clean set of clothing.

"Not that I'm ungrateful for the clean clothes and I'm always happy to see you, but what are you doing in New York?" Bruce was slipping on his shoes when he asked his question. Only he didn't get a response right away so he looked up at his wife and her two school friends as his wife vanished the curtain, "Hermione?"

"My medallion heated and vibrated." As if that was enough of an answer and really, if one thought about it hard enough, it was - well as far as Hermione was concerned. "You were in trouble. I couldn't very well not come, now could I?"

The witch tried to appear firm, but wavered when Bruce wrapped her in his embrace, "You know I can't be hurt that easily."

"Mate," Ron interrupted, "It's on the telly in London. There are aliens coming from some hole in the sky. They're attacking New York."

"So it's the Golden Trio to the rescue?" Bruce raised an eyebrow at the three. "S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers can handle things here."

Hermione huffed and straightened his collar, smoothing his shirt as a delay tactic as she thought of a proper retort, "I'm only here for you."

"And the rest of the world can burn?"

"Well, no…"

"You should go back to London."

"We can help."

"You'd let the world know about magic." Bruce shook his head, "If you saw things on the television, then there are cameras out there. You might be seen."

"That's what disillusion and notice-me-not spells are for." Harry stated, "Look, the more we talk about this, the more people will die. We have to go."

Bruce opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione patted his chest. "Don't bother, love. It's Harry's saving people thing."

"Hey!"

"I was looking at the map while waiting for the scrying to complete. Grand Central Terminal is near Madison and Park where we saw those fighters you work with on the telly, so I can make a portkey to land us safely on the roof. From the roof we can see how bad the situation is and decide where to go next."

"Safe? You think anywhere near Manhattan will be safe?" Ron raised an eyebrow to show he had his doubts of her claim.

"As safely as I can manage. I can't very well apparate the four of us there, having not been to New York before and - while I have coordinates - I've never apparated that many people at one time before… I'm not sure I can."

Ron frowned at his best friend, "Okay, but once we're there you'll go back to Staten Island, right?"

"What good can I do from there?" Hermione huffed.

"You'll be safer there." Ron insisted, but caught the attention of all three and he crossed his arms. "I'm not nearly as oblivious as when we were kids, Hermione. Does Bruce even know yet?"

"Ron!"

"Do I know what?"

"Now isn't the time." Hermione took the security guard's trousers that her husband was still holding and closed her eyes to concentrate. Her wand waved, a blue light surrounded the garment as she softly said, "Portus."

* * *

"Stark? We got him." Steve listened to something only he could hear, or more accurately something only those with an earpiece could hear as the other two Avengers - Agents Romanoff and Barton, as they had been introduced to the trio - tilted their heads as if listening as well, "Just like you said."

Steve pointed to the end of the street as a swarm of aliens headed their way being led by Iron Man. Hermione gripped her wand and took a fighting stance. Harry and Ron joined her on either side as Bruce took a few steps forward, "What is that?"

"That is a Chitauri Leviathan. It's pretty resistant to everything we've shot at it so far. There's armor on its body."

Natasha checked her guns, "I… I don't see how that's a party…"

Bruce began walking towards the monster as Steve commented, "Dr. Banner, now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

Hermione started as a thought struck her, causing her to shout out to her husband, "Hold up!"

Steve growled, "Mrs. Banner, we _really_ need the other guy!"

"Oh, do be patient! I only need him momentarily. Do you have _any_ idea how difficult it is to get my husband to shop for _anything_ let alone clothing? It is nearly impossible! If I even mention Harrods, Bruce mentally shuts down and gives me a look as if I suggested euthanizing defenseless puppies." During that tirade, Hermione summoned a pair of familiar brown trousers from her beaded bag and quickly did a switching charm, leaving Bruce in nothing but the large brown khakis he had originally received from the kind security guard. As she stuffed the clothing Bruce had been wearing back into her bag she smiled at her husband, "That's better. Go ahead, love."

"Thanks." Bruce held the trousers up and gave his wife a lopsided grin. The scientist took a deep breath and released it. His body rippled and stretched, muscles and limbs elongating; his skin turned green, switching Bruce from the scientist to the other guy. The trousers he was wearing tore, but not nearly as bad as his personal clothing could have if he had left them on.

Iron Man swooped towards them, followed by the Leviathan and dozens of flying Chitauri alongside of it. Hulk smashed the Leviathan's face into the ground, but the traveling momentum of the monster forced it to continue its forward movement. With its nose driven into the street, its body flipped over the team behind him.

Hermione ignored the colorful expletives from her friends and watched in horror as Iron Man shot its underbelly. The Leviathan was blown to pieces: large chunks splattered everywhere, many pieces were on fire and the area immediately smelt like burned flesh. A chorus of 'Protego Maxima!' rang out from the trio and a large shimmering shield spread over themselves as well as the crouching Avengers. The falling bits bounced harmlessly off the barrier and formed a distinct circle of carnage around the group.

There was a sudden lull in the action around them as stunned people and Chitauri stared at the sight. Iron Man landed as the shield was lowered. The man in Gryffindor colored armor looked at the perfect circle of charred flesh, stating, "That was handy."

"What were you thinking when you shot that rocket at the Leviathan? _Were_ you thinking? You do realize you could have hurt one or all of your allies with the flaming _bits_ and now we're probably going to be poisoned by the _disgusting_ fumes of burning flesh!"

"Samantha! You're here!" Tony raised his mask and frowned at the woman. "Why are you here?"

"Excuse me. My name isn't Samantha, it's Hermione and if you had bothered to pay attention to the conversation you rudely invited yourself to you'd have known that!"

"Samantha… Samantha Stephens… Bewitched? You're kidding, right?"

Hermione ignored the man's failed attempt at levity and made her way to Natasha and ran her diagnostic spell. Though she didn't resist putting the man in his place when he mistakenly followed her as she made her way from Clint towards Steve, "My husband says you're a genius, Mr. Stark. I'm having trouble believing that at the moment. You sound like a simpleton."

"Hey! I w-" A thump gained their attention - shaking the ground, causing them to weave back and forth - effectively cutting off whatever it was that Tony was going to say next. Hulk stood behind - and over - Hermione, glaring at Tony who raised his hands in a surrender fashion, "Easy big guy. Your wife is fine." Hermione giggled at Hulk's huff and leaned back into him. The action appeared to have calmed Hulk as he wrapped a massive hand protectively around his mate which spanned her entire torso. Tony shook his head at the sight of the married couple stating, "That brings up a lot of questions that I don't think I want answered."

Ron snorted, "There are some things you just don't ask, mate."

"Lady Healer! You honor us with your presence. Though I feel I must warn you, that it is not safe for you here." Thor had arrived and walked closer to his teammates. "Ah, your comrade from the forest has joined you. Friend, you should take the lady healer to safety."

Harry grinned at Thor, "You obviously don't know Hermione very well. Once her mind is made up, there is little that will change it."

Natasha side stepped closer to gain their attention, "Guys."

All heads turned to see what she was trying to point out and noted that there were even more of the aliens coming from the portal in the sky. Tony turned his attention to Steve, "Call it, Cap."

Steve looked at those around him ready to take up the fight, "Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash."

Clint looked at Tony, "Wanna give me a lift?"

Tony flipped his face plate back down and nodded, "Right. Better clench up, Legolas," and the two left to carry out what they'd been directed to do.

Steve continued, "Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up." Thor spun Mjölnir and flew away. Steve then turned his attention to Natasha, "You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. You three…"

Harry grinned widely, "Oh, don't worry about us. We brought brooms."

While Hermione wrinkled her nose at the mention of brooms, Ron joined his best friend and pulled out his own broom, the two unshrinking their respective rides. The two mounted up while Hermione cast disillusionment and notice me not charms on the pair while giving them a reminder, "You two stay safe or we'll never hear the end of it from Molly."

Hulk let out a growl. Ron laughed as if responding to Hulk's warning, "No worries, mate. We're careful. Hermione, just stay safe. Promise me or I'll tell Mum."

The witch blinked, "I'll be fine."

Steve looked around for a moment as if looking for the two on the brooms and shook his head. "Right, then there's you. Hulk," Steve gave the large beast a crooked grin when Hulk grunted, "SMASH!"

Hulk growled and held his mate to him. Hermione looked up at her husband when his grip tightened on her, "It's okay, love. Go have fun."

Yet he hadn't let her go, he leaned closer to her, sniffing at her and then gave her a questioning look. Hermione huffed a laugh and shook her head, "I tried to tell you numerous times once I figured it out. Don't worry. We'll be fine. In the meantime we need you to destroy these aliens. Can you do that for me?"

Hulk gave a huge toothy grin, released his mate and leapt towards a swarm of Chitauri flying past. While Natasha busied herself by shooting numerous aliens, Steve used his shield to stop them. Hermione did her best to stay out of danger, casting various spells.

Steve raised a hand to his ear and stated, "I'm on it."

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, being the only one of the three not wearing an earpiece.

"The Chitauri trapped civilians in a bank on 42nd and Madison. Stay with Romanoff."

Hermione shot spells at any aliens she saw before crouching behind a car for cover. The witch pulled her cloak tightly around her, raising her hood while Captain America went to save civilians. Hermione turned her attention to the agent that had brought her husband into the mess they currently found themselves in and noted she was busy shooting twin pistols at the incoming enemy. The woman huffed as she mocked the agent, "I assure you that nothing is going to happen to Dr. Banner."

She knew the woman heard her; Natasha had stiffened, even if she hadn't said anything. Firing off a few more rounds, the agent took shelter beside the witch panting, her back pressed against the car they hid behind. The agent was no longer gripping her dual pistols, but using one of the enemy's energy rifles. There was tension in the red head's eyes when she looked at the annoyed brunette, "Is this _really_ the time to play games, Mrs. Banner?"

"I assure you, this is no game and I do recall those were your words verbatim, were they not?" Hermione stood and threw hexes and curses, felling several Chitauri. The bloody slice across the soldier's chest was rather satisfying, especially when Hermione saw the look of surprise from the agent.

"I'm sure I said some form of reassurances to an overreacting wife. It is, after all, the least I could do before her husband went off to battle." Natasha took her turn to stand to fire shots at any aliens nearby who were flying or running - even a few that were attempting to scale the nearby buildings - and never seeing the wand that had been pointed her way.

"Ah, but he wasn't going off to battle. He was off to do some research. There wasn't a war at that time." Hermione snarled, "You _lied_, Agent Romanoff." Hermione was up again, throwing hexes and curses, slicing and blasting aliens in her quest to find relief from her current rage. "While this isn't the time to deal with personal matters. Pray you live long enough to see the day it is time."

Natasha fired her bursts of firepower and was soon beside the witch again, still breathless. She looked at Hermione, "None of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal."

"How will we get to it?" Hermione gritted her teeth as she sent out a shower of deadly spells.

"That's just it: we aren't and I can't leave you here alone."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Natasha, "I'll have you know I'm a seasoned fighter that doesn't wilt under the pressures of battle."

"Captain left your safety to me." Natasha popped up and shot off the rifle several times. Laser fire lit up the area as bodies fell from seemingly nowhere. "Not to mention the big guy would crush me if I left you alone."

"Then we go together."

Natasha slumped back, tired. She peered at Hermione, gauging her sincerity. "You can take care of yourself."

"Naturally," Hermione agreed, shooting off another volley. Noting the woman's fatigue, the healer pulled a vial from her bag and handed it to the agent, "Pepper up potion. It will give you a boost of energy. Only you can't abuse it or you'll deplete all your energy and put yourself in a coma. A word of warning, it may cause steam to come from your ears. That's natural so don't be alarmed."

"It's safe?"

"I wouldn't have given it to you if it wasn't. I am a healer and it is my duty to heal and cure regardless of personal feelings." Hermione shot off another round of spells as Natasha stared at the vial. The agent popped the top off and wrinkled her nose at the scent. "It's best to drink it all in one go. Potions are immensely helpful, but they taste horrid."

Natasha gave a sharp nod and drank the vial down with a shudder. "Oh that's disgusting." Only then did the agent blink and grip the side of the car they were behind. Steam shot from her ears, "Woah, that's a rush."

"I was thinking about that tower." Hermione vanished the vial as she spoke, "The trouble as I see it: the fastest way up there will be to fly and I _hate_ flying."

"I'm sure I can find us a ride." Natasha fired the weapon once again and looked around for a likely candidate.

"Hmm, I have a better idea. Hold tight." Hermione sent off her patronus and grinned widely when a silver bear came back moments later stating 'I'm on it'.

"What was that?" Natasha practically growled as she shot more Chitauri, chariots falling as well as soldiers that had been clinging to walls or trying to flank them.

"A message patronus; he's on his way."

"Yours was an otter, not a bear."

"The animal form is directly related to the person who casts the spell. His used to be a Jack Russell Terrier. Fit him rather well when we were teens: intelligent, athletic, fearless and vocal, becomes moody or destructive if not properly stimulated and exercised." Hermione took her turn to send a volley of spells - ignoring the snort of amusement from the agent at 'properly stimulated' - before continuing, "Thankfully he's grown up some. He's a bear now, symbolizing strength, cunning and ferocity in protection."

"So each animal has its own meaning." Natasha shot a half dozen Chitauri before taking cover.

"That's what we're taught, yes. Not everyone can cast that spell, but those who can usually have a corresponding beast that speaks of their personality and character traits." Hermione ducked, sending up a shield to cover the pair when an explosion rocked the entire block. "Do you think that was your captain friend?"

Natasha rose and aimed the energy rifle, only to stop short and blink when faced with the Captain's shield. The agent grunted, "Welcome back."

"Thanks." Steve slipped off the hood of the car and crouched with the women. He frowned at Natasha and looked between the two in confusion. "What's the situation?"

"Ron!"

"Uh… no, I'm Steve."

"Someone called for a ride?" Ron dropped the disillusionment spell, startling the spangled captain. The wizard was sweaty, dirty and had a gash on his left shoulder that was bleeding, but he was grinning. Hermione was immediately at his side and saw to his minor injury. "Thanks, Hermione."

"I need to get to the top of Stark Tower." Natasha pointed at the blue beam shooting into the sky.

Ron glanced at the agent before looking at his best friend and shaking his head, "Hermione…"

"Stroppy cow was too long."

"You did that?" Steve's frown deepened.

Natasha looked from one to the other, waiting to be let in on whatever it was they were talking about.

Hermione prompted, "The portal needs closing, Ronald."

"Come on then. Let's go for a ride." Ron patted the broom behind him, but Natasha hesitated.

"Are you sure about this?"

Ron's grin widened, "It's gonna be fun."

Natasha gave Hermione a questioning look. The witch gave a small nod and mouthed 'bear'. The agent snorted, swung her leg over the broom - showing immense trust - and gripped the man around the waist. "Alright, let's go."

"Wait…" Hermione sighed as the pair took off into the sky, darting around the Chitauri chariots. "He didn't disillusion. He can be so impatient-"

Steve pulled her down beside him before swinging his shield which bashed into a Chitauri soldier's face. "Why?"

"She lied to me." Hermione stared at him defiantly, "I could have done worse, much worse… but it would have been petty-"

"Twit on her forehead wasn't petty?"

The witch simply blinked at him and he sighed heavily, "I need to make my way to Stark Tower. Can you keep up?"

"We'll soon find out." Hermione pulled her cloak tighter around her, keeping the hood over her head and threw a disillusionment charm over her and a tracking charm on Steve. Steve had grown accustomed to her throwing healing spells at them that he didn't flinch even though that spell looked different than the others. Hermione deemed to explain even though he hadn't asked, "That was a tracking spell. If we get separated, I can still find you. Go."

The soldier stiffened when he lost sight of the witch, but gave a sharp nod when he saw the shimmer of her outline as she moved. Placing his shield securely on his back, Steve grabbed up a discarded energy rifle and began making his way up Madison towards Stark Tower. "Barton, make your way to the Tower. Romanoff is already enroute. The healer-"

"Hermione," she corrected.

"And I are heading that way."

"Oh," Hermione's voice floated again from the shimmering form moving beside Steve. As the man out of time was about to ask 'oh, what' he got his answer. A shimmering otter was swimming about his head before it took off in the sky towards its destination. "I had to be sure Harry knew where we're heading."

"Right, the other guy on a broom." Steve and Hermione continued to make their way up Madison shooting, cursing, hexing, killing aliens on their way.

A proud silver stag galloped its way over and Steve was stunned into silence as the beast spoke with a British accent. "Heading your way."

Steve found that fighting with a witch at your side wasn't a bad thing. Anything that attempted to gain an advantage by coming at his blind side was waylaid by Hermione. Steve only had to watch where he aimed his shots so he wouldn't accidently shoot the disillusioned woman. The man also learned that shooting an energy rifle into a magical shield didn't work. Which was good and bad. They couldn't shoot him, but then he couldn't shoot back either.

"Incoming!" Steve bellowed and pointed towards a building, "Get against the wall."

The pair ran onto the sidewalk as a Leviathan made its way towards them. Hermione threw another shield to protect them as it came closer. She was squinting when she asked, "Is that Bruce?"

"What in the Sam Hill…" Was all Steve managed when the belly of the huge beast began spilling its innards on the street, causing the thing to slow and lose altitude.

Hulk broke off a massive piece of armor from the Leviathan's back and slammed it down into the exposed skin to drive it into its spine. Thor summoned his strength and drove the armor piece further into the flying beast with lightning sparking on all sides. The Leviathan crashed into the street and skidded several feet before it came to a stop, its nose bumped up against the side of the building directly across from where Hermione and Steve stood. The pair on the back of the dead beast stood still for a moment; Thor grinned widely and patted Hulk on the shoulder. Hulk lazily raised his fist and punched the god of thunder. The blonde grunted as he flew over their heads and Hulk smirked.

Hermione dropped her disillusionment charm and planted her hands on her hips. Hulk's smirk dropped and he leapt to the ground to land near his mate. The woman looked up at him trying to reprimand him, but couldn't keep the smile off her face as Hulk grinned sheepishly at her, "I'm sure there's a story behind that punch that I'm not privy to, but really? Was that truly necessary?"

He ignored her question to state, "Mine safe."

"Yes, love. I'm safe."

Harry came into view beside her as Hulk leapt away to attack more aliens. He shrunk his broom, slipped it into a pocket and informed his best friend, "I learned a few things about these aliens: the big ones are magic resistant and smell like a troll, but you get underneath a floating whale and you can cut its belly open pretty easily; those floating chariot things can't make turns as well as a broom and the things scattered when your otter showed up. The patronus doesn't seem to hurt them, but it sure did spook them."

Hermione simply smiled at her friend and ran a few diagnostic spells on him. He wasn't visibly injured, but that didn't mean she was going to take chances with his health. Steve interrupted them, "We've got to keep moving."

"Are we venturing forth?" Thor came to stand beside them and humored Hermione by standing still as she diagnosed him. Smiling up at the god, she cast a few simple healing charms to ease the few cuts and scrapes he sported on exposed skin.

"We're heading to the tower." Steve motioned them forward, but only managed two steps before he froze. "They've made it to the tower with Loki on their tail."

"Ron…" Hermione choked on her fear and grabbed hold of Harry's arm as if to ensure that he was at least safe.

"Hulk's there. Come on!"

The four ran down Madison. Steve and Thor didn't wait for the witch or wizard. Thor smashed his hammer at a car and rolled it over a few aliens. Steve was once again using his shield, alternating between blocking and slamming. They had slowed their progress at that point, allowing the two mere mortals to catch up in time to hear Steve yell, "Do it!"

Someone must have said something in the earpiece because the man in blue yelled at Tony, "Stark, these things are still coming!"

Hermione, Harry and Thor hadn't stopped fighting around him, but it was obvious that they were attempting to listen in on the one sided conversation. "Stark, you know that's a one-way trip?"

Steve was growling when he flung his shield at incoming aliens. It was hard to tell what had the man more upset: the enemy or what was being said over the earpiece. Tony flew overhead… with _what_, Hermione couldn't tell. Just as she wanted to ask, Harry beat her to it. "What was that?"

"A nuke," Steve growled.

Harry gave him a bemused look, but Hermione stiffened at the man's words and glanced at the Captain. "A bomb? S.H.I.E.L.D. is going to _bomb_ Manhattan?"

"Tony is taking it to them." Steve motioned towards the sky, "before Romanoff closes the portal."

"One-way trip…" She repeated. Suddenly Steve's words made sense and Hermione felt a sting of tears in her eyes for a man she barely knew.

They could track Tony's progress as a tail of smoke followed him up through the blue sky into the hole to disappear. Hermione covered her mouth and gasped softly. There was an explosion of sorts, one that was heard even on the streets of Manhattan that had followed a flash of light so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes or risk permanent damage to their vision.

Suddenly all of the soldiers, leviathans and chariots dropped and the Chitauri began shaking. Just as quickly they stopped. "He did it."

Hermione looked at Harry, "But where is he?"

Harry gripped his best friend shoulder, "You know where."

The group of four simply stared at the sky since there was no longer a threat to their safety. While the Chitauri continued to fall dead, they watched the portal opening for any sign of Tony. Harry pulled Hermione closer to his side when Thor nodded at Steve. Steve's response was to say two words into his earpiece, "Close it."

All eyes watched the portal as the blue beam sputtered and stilled. The portal itself slowly closed and Hermione closed her eyes with a soft sigh. They had lost many people during the war with Voldemort. She had lost patients as a healer, but it never made it easier to see someone die. They didn't even have a body to bury.

Harry's seeker eyes caught the movement and pointed to the sky, "There he is!"

It was just as Harry said: a small red and gold body was coming from where the portal had just closed.

Steve gave a short laugh of relief, "Son of a gun!"

Only Tony wasn't flying, he was free falling. Thor began swinging his hammer in full circles; Mjölnir whistled as it moved, "He's not slowing down."

Harry raised his wand along with Hermione and the pair shouted, "Aresto Momentum!"

Tony's free fall slowed, but not nearly enough to consider a safe landing. Hermione contemplated cushioning the ground underneath him, but projecting where exactly he would land from that distance was hard and really, she couldn't leave Harry to hold that spell alone. Tony was simply moving too swiftly. Thor leapt into the sky to intercept the man of iron only to be waylaid by Hulk. The large green man swooped seemingly out of nowhere and somehow managed to catch the falling billionaire.

Hulk unceremoniously dropped his cargo on the ground and stared down at him. Thor was the first to reach them and ripped the faceplate from the man's helm. Tony didn't appear to be breathing and the usual constant light in his chest was dark. When Steve, Harry and Hermione reached them, the witch immediately went into healer mode.

A quick diagnostic proved her assessment to be right and she grit her teeth, refusing to give up on the man who just saved them all. Hermione cast a number of healing spells: one to breathe for him, one to jump start his heart, one to regulate his body temperature. While the modified bubble head continued the oxygen to his body, his heart didn't beat on its own. "Don't you dare die, you prat."

Hulk could feel Hermione's emotions and roared at the cause of her frustration. The man in the iron suit looked around startled, his blue lighted chest was sputtering and flickering. Hermione simply blinked at her husband's ability to awaken Tony, when she couldn't.

Tony was a bit winded, but it could have been because the breathing spell was still on him. Hermione canceled all monitoring spells immediately and refrained from casting more diagnostic spells seeing how the man's technology was working again. Tony muttered, "What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?"

Hermione huffed in amusement and pulled various potions from her beaded bag, "Drink this. I can't cast spells on you. They may interfere with your technology. Before you ask: yes, they're safe and yes, they taste vile."

Harry snorted, "That's putting it mildly."

Tony's armored hands couldn't manage to unstopper the vial so Hermione simply did it for him and pressed the potions to his lips one by one. The scientist dutifully swallowed with a wince, but gave a tired grin when he felt them go to work on him. "So what happened?"

Steve gave a small shrug, "We won."

"Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."

Thor looked up towards Stark Tower, "We're not finished yet."

"And then shawarma after."

* * *

**AN2:** Can you tell I don't do fight scenes very well? Yup, I suck at them. Ah well. I managed to muddle through. Oh wait … this chapter isn't quite finished is it? Oops. Carry on.

* * *

Loki struggled out of the small crater that he had been lying in, moving gingerly and cautiously while grimacing and hissing between clenched teeth. It was a few moments of awkward silence before the god of mischief deemed to turn and stare at the others in the room. "If it's all the same to you." Loki's breathing was strained, "I'll have that drink now."

Hermione tried to push her way forward past the Avengers that were all glaring at the man, but her husband's hand held her back. She placed her hand on his bare green stomach to gain his attention, "He needs healing."

Frowning, Hulk didn't release his hold on her. He looked at the man in question and snorted, "Puny god."

The healer wasn't amused; well she was, but refrained from allowing her husband to see that as it wasn't professional, "Be that as it may. He still requires healing."

Hulk huffed, but released his hold. Hermione approached Loki who was still sitting awkwardly on the broken floor. As she ran diagnostic spells on him, Loki's brow furrowed. "You're the healer from the forest. You warned them against me. Why do you aid me now?"

"You're the god that thought taking over Earth would be a simple matter. Naturally I warned them about you; not that they'd listen to an unknown, but my husband listened. You've met my husband. I'm rather sure it was his handy work that did this to you." She cast a few healing spells that had Loki breathing easier and the strain on his face eased. "I aid you because I'm a healer and it's my duty."

Loki's eyes drifted closed momentarily before they sprung open. With an indignant scoff the trickster countered, "Your husband? Impossible. That dimwitted creature did this to me."

"I suspected as much. Only you're wrong about him. My husband is quite brilliant." Hermione stowed her wand and walked back to Hulk's side.

The god of mischief's eyes roamed over the gathered people before returning his attention back to the only one deeming to speak with him, "I have one more more question."

Hermione's amusement got the better of her and she smiled, "What is your question, puny god?"

Loki sneered momentarily at Hulk when he huffed in amusement before he peered at the glowering Natasha - who was sporting not only the word across her forehead, but green hair, a pink leather outfit and lilac skin. "What, pray tell, did you do to upset the witch?"

* * *

**AN3:** _Now_ I'm done. Whew. Well that was fun. Oh did you catch my 'nod' to Mr. Stan Lee? No? You missed it? Well next time don't blink. Sheesh.

The story is over, but there is an epilogue of sorts. I had to rework these chapters so many times because little things just bugged me or simply didn't work the way I thought it should. Now that I've got this out of my system, I don't ever want to think of this story again! No really! I'm not writing another sequel. I'm only going to be working on other things. Mostly one shots, the last SDDJ and… stuff.


	5. Epilogue

**mariteri**: I know I've not told you this yet and this is as good as time as any to rectify that little oversight… why? Well because I said so? I just wanted you to know that I love your stories! My favorites are the Blacklist/HP crossovers. Well, that isn't entirely accurate... I've enjoyed every crossover you've done that throws Hermione into the mix; her with Red are simply wonderful. Sorry that I haven't reviewed anything, but truth is I'm horrid at them. I know, I know I'm such a hypocrite! I love reviews, but am shite at remembering to write them. Please just know your efforts are greatly appreciated and enjoyed.

**NicoleR85**: I honestly doubt I'd write Hermione into the new Avenger movie. I'm better off writing a fanfic about something I've watched/read a dozen or more times. I feel more comfy with the story and characters then.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Hermione was exhausted, but she couldn't stop smiling. Her hair was bushier than usual, sweat covered her entire body and she panted heavily, trying to catch her breath. Bruce was grinning widely and looking rather proud of his achievement while she huffed at him tiredly, "As if you did all the work…"

Bruce blinked at her and then laughed, shaking his head at the woman he loved. "I know better than to claim ownership of anything so spectacular. That was all you, babe."

"You had a hand in it," Hermione offered.

Ginny snorted, "I don't think that was his hand."

"You know what I meant!" Hermione blushed deeply as her best friend laughed at her expense. Her husband wisely just smiled and looked away to keep from showing too much of his own amusement.

The sudden wail from the other end of the room caught their attention and Hermione's tears sprung forth unbidden. Bruce stood, torn between staying with his wife and easing the discomfort of his son. Hermione clutched his hand and he looked down at her, "Go ahead."

Bruce grinned once again and gave her a small kiss on her sweaty forehead before making his way towards the healers. Hermione looked up at Ginny and sighed softly, "How did you do that… twice?"

"The first time he looks at you with those innocent eyes, your heart melts and he's your whole world. Then he calls you Mummy and you're done for."

"That all sounds so wonderful, but honestly I haven't the energy to even think that far in the future."

"Just be glad you have Winky." Ginny's head shot up as did Hermione's when a commotion was heard at the door. The healers were attempting to leave as others were asking to enter, "You're about to have visitors."

"I don't want anyone seeing me like this!"

"Are you a witch or not?"

"Don't toy with me, Gin. I haven't the energy."

"Am _I_ not a witch?"

Hermione's eyes closed momentarily, smiling when she felt the warm caress of her friend's magic sweeping over her.

Bruce made his way back to his wife, carrying the new addition to their family cradled against his chest. The scientist gently eased the infant into his mother's arms. "I can't believe we made something so perfect."

"Hermione?"

The new mother looked at the doorway and her smile broadened. She beckoned them forward with a weary voice, "Come in."

"Oh, he's so precious," Molly barreled into the room; Arthur, Tony, Pepper, Ron, Natasha, Steve, Clint, Harry and Angelina followed in her wake. The Weasley matriarch soon held the newest arrival to the family, "So what did you name him, dear?"

"Owen Sebastian Banner," Bruce announced proudly.

The women had swarmed the infant while the men hung back in safety of the outskirts of the room, leaving Bruce to fend for himself. One voice stood out amongst the cooing females; he stood leaning against the wall, arms folded, ankles crossed, "He's a baby. All babies look the same, except for me of course. I was the most handsome-"

"Tony…" Pepper hissed at her fiancé while Hermione rolled her eyes at the man's antics.

"I'm just saying, that I was told that I was an exceptionally-"

"Tony?"

"Yes, Samantha?" The unrepentant, grinning man pushed away from the wall and stood at the edge of Hermione's bed, hands stuffed into his pockets.

"We were wondering if you'd be Owen's godfather."

That stopped all sound in the hospital room with the exception of the gurgling newborn. The billionaire was struck speechless. He stood there, gaping, for a moment until he suddenly found himself holding the boy in question. Tony blinked at the boy who gurgled up at him and found his voice enough to stutter, "Y-you… you want… me…"

Bruce grinned as Hermione went into what Harry and Ron still referred to as her lecture mode and informed the man of all the reasons why he, Anthony Edward Stark, was the logical choice as he was Bruce's best friend and seeing how she couldn't really choose between her two best male friends, not to mention that Ginny who was to be named godmother was her best female friend and…

Ginny squealed excitedly, "I am?"

Hermione blinked, showing her confusion, "You're what?"

"I'm to be Owen's godmother!"

"Well of course you are. Who else would I choose? Honestly was anyone even listening?"

* * *

**AN:** **Happy Mother's Day!**

Sorry this update is later than usual. I try to post on Thurs or Fri, but seeing how very mom day this epilogue was, Elipsa suggested I hold off until today.

I love you guys ... all of your reviews are such inspiration and heartwarming. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the ride!


End file.
